Love The Way It Hurts
by Scattered Bronze
Summary: "Akito…" Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Shigure and Hatori kneeled at Akito's feet, "Tohru and I would like permission to be married."    All five knew the dangers of asking Akito permission to wed.-Teen for Violence
1. Love the Way it Hurts

"**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? That's alright because I love the way you lie." -Rihanna**

* * *

><p>"Akito…" Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Shigure and Hatori kneeled at Akito's feet, "Tohru and I would like permission to be married."<p>

All five knew the dangers of asking Akito permission to wed. Hatori had been highly against it when they'd asked him to join them.

"Kyo, you don't want trouble do you? Then don't go to Akito. Just get married somewhere far away and don't ever come back. We'll come visit you." Hatori had suggested.

Kyo had pondered this thought for a while, and when he presented it to Tohru, she disagreed, "I don't want to marry you behind your family's back. I love the Sohmas…ALL of the Sohmas. And besides, Akito is your family's leader."

Kyo nodded, "Alright…but…what if we were forbidden to get married? What would we do then?"

Tohru hadn't answered.

Shigure suggested they hid in his basement, "That way, you two can be a married couple, but it will look like you two just live here like you always have."

"You sick bastard, the only reason you're saying that is you want to keep Tohru." Kyo had protested.

"True…"

Yuki had been silent about the whole event. It was obvious he was jealous. He may have thought of Tohru as a mother raising him, but he still loved her, deep down in the darkest place of his heart.

So this brings us to the kneeling at Akito's feet.

Hatori closed his eyes and waited for Akito's response.

Kona. He remembered the day when he's asked Akito's blessing on Kona and him. He prayed that Kyo and Tohru's story wouldn't end like his had.

Shigure crossed his fingers. Akito had hurt all of them in many ways, he prayed that Akito would understand that they were dealing with love.

Yuki simply watched. He wasn't sure what to think. He didn't believe Akito would agree to a Sohma wedding, and he knew that Akito always got what was wanted. No matter the cost.

Tohru and Kyo bowed their heads and waited for Akito's reply.

It was as silent as a grave.

"I see you two are deeply in love." Akito's cold voice froze their hearts, "And I see this is what you have wanted for a very long time." Akito began to walk in a circle around the two, "Love is an amazing thing, isn't it? Hmph. It makes you do strange things."

Yuki knew it was coming. The slap, the hit, the stab in the back.

Shigure watched Kyo closely.

Kyo was fully aware that things were about to go very wrong, and he was going to protect Tohru no matter what.

Hatori hated Akito. He hated Akito so much. Hatori didn't want to see another love torn apart.

"And guess what, Kyo? I love you all. My love for you thirteen monsters makes me do strange things."

Hatori, Shigure and Yuki got into positions to jump for Akito, Kyo or Tohru. It was coming.

"But the sad thing is, you don't trust me."

Sweat dripped down Kyo's face. How could anyone trust Akito?

"You think I'm only out to cause grief and misery."

The three observers relaxed a bit.

"I'm not. I'm just out to protect my family. My loves." Akito stopped circling and smiled a dry smile, "What's wrong with that?" Akito continued to pace the room.

Tohru squeezed Kyo's hand. She was nervous, anxious and scared. Kyo squeezed it back. He felt the same.

"Tohru, why is it you want to marry this monster?" Akito questioned.

"Be-because I love him, Akito-san. I-I love him." Tohru moistened her lips.

"FOOL!" Akito slapped Tohru's face and sent her flying across the room.

Kyo watched in terror and was frozen.

Yuki gasped and saw blood begin to streak down Tohru's face. He, too, was frozen.

Shigure leaped to attack Akito and pinned Akito to the ground.

Hatori ran to Tohru and scooped her up in his arms.

"Kyo! Yuki! We have to get out of here!" he called.

Shigure held Akito down, but Akito still screamed, "YOU FOOLISH BRAT! YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING SINCE YOU BROKE THE CURSE, BUT YOU'RE JUST A STUPID FOOL! YOU DON'T BELONG IN THE SOHMA FAMILY!"

Shigure slapped Akito, "You, Akito-san, are the fool. Love is a powerful thing, and you should not be interfering with it."

Akito kicked Shigure off and sent Shigure through the paper door.

Akito ran to Hatori and tried to pull Tohru from his arms, "GIVE ME THE STUPID GIRL YOU IDIOT!"

"Never." Hatori pushed Akito aside, "Boys! Get up and go!"

Kyo stared at the floor. It blurred before his eyes.

Yuki stood slowly and began to walk out the door towards Shigure, but instead turned and ran to Akito.

Akito was too quick for him and drew a knife.

Yuki fell to the floor with a thud.

Kyo's world fell apart right then and there. Hatori ran out the door as fast as he could, realizing he and Tohru would be next.

"I'm sorry, Yuki." Hatori sighed.

Akito turned to Kyo.

"Well then, monster. What now?"

"Akito…you're the monster…" Kyo watched the pool of blood surround Yuki and he felt his eyes fill up with tears.

"NO! YOU FOOLS ARE! You think love lasts? You…it's all your fault. If they're wounded, it's all your fault. You shouldn't have asked them to come. You knew what I'd think. Did you really think I'd bless you two? I hate you both. I hate all of you. You deserve this. I will see to it that Hatori erases her memory. It's the best for the entire family."

Akito suddenly fell to the ground.

Ayame stood behind Akito, "No, I don't believe it is." He turned to Yuki, "My brother…"

Ayame's head kick had been perfect. Akito was out cold…but so was everyone else.

Ayame lifted his limp little brother and chocked back a sob.

"Shigure came for me. He was hurt badly, but he told me you needed help. We need to get out of here, Kyo."

Kyo nodded helplessly, and they left the Sohma estate.

As they walked out of the gates, Kyo swore he would never re-enter them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author Note: So this is my first Furuba story and probably my darkest fan fiction of all time. You should have seen me writing it. I was a mess. Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review, hate or love. I'll try to upload the next chapter soon!)<strong>


	2. The Pain Just Laughs

**(This Chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer: Vatala Darkmist. Thank you very much, and thanks to all the readers and viewers :-3) **

"**And the pain just laughs and laughs." -Mark ****Schultz**

* * *

><p>Kyo sat at the table ringing his hands. Ayame, HatsuHaru, Kisa, Hiro and Momeji sat in the room too, looking anxious and worried. Kougara sat massaging Kyo's shoulders. Shigure held an ice pack against his face.<p>

Ritsu, Rin and Kurume **(A/N: Yeah, I know I spelled that wrong. I'm having issues remembering his name)** had not been able to come. They were all secretly grateful Ritsu wasn't there.

"IM SO SORRY I CANT COME BUT SEND MY LOVE TO THEM. THEY PROBABLY DON'T WANT MY LOVE. IM SO SORRY IM SO SORRY FOR TAKING UP ALL YOUR TIME IM SO SORRY!"

Hatori came into the room looking tired.

"Well?" Kyo jumped up.

Hatori didn't meet his eyes, "Tohru will recover…it will take her awhile, and she might not be conscious for a few days, but she will recover…"

Everyone stared at Hatori.

"And?" Kyo asked.

"And Yuki…" Hatori sighed and sat down, "Yuki is in a very bad condition."

Ayame looked solemn and sober for once in his life.

"The stab was…not good." Hatori put his head in his hands.

Kisa sniffled, "Akito is an awful person." Hiro put his arm around her.

Momeji stood, "We can't let Akito go around doing this. Akito is a selfish and cold and heartless person who needs to be put out of misery."

"Momeji, don't speak such nonsense." Shigure scolded.

"Look what Akito did to you, Shigure. Does that not matter?" Momeji had become a tall and handsome young man, just as everyone had suspected he would. He stood only two inches shorter than Kyo.

Shigure frowned, "Was I unconscious? Did I have blood spilling out of my torso? No. Anyways, we need to respect our leader."

Momeji crossed his arms, "But…Akito hurt Tohru and Yuki!"

Hiro nodded, "Momeji's right. We can't just sit here and do nothing. Things like this have happened before. How can we be so sure they won't happen again?"

"We can't. That's my point. We need to put Akito in place." Momeji said.

Kisa looked scared, "But we can't hurt Akito…"

Momeji and Hiro stared at her.

"You rebellious children, what are you thinking! Akito-san is much more powerful than you and could knock you dead in ten seconds flat!" Hatori shook his head, "Violence is not the answer."

"It's Akito's answer." Ayame spoke up.

Hatori and Shigure looked surprised.

"Look, I understand what you mean about Akito being more powerful then them, but we can't go on ignoring the hurt Akito causes. Akito's anger needs to be controlled. You saw what the monster did to my poor, poor baby brother. Akito has done the same to your loved ones. Why can't you see what's right in front of you? Akito needs to be taken care of."

"What is this 'taken care of' and 'in place' that you all keep referring too?" Hatori asked.

"What is there to question? You know exactly what we mean." Hiro replied.

HatsuHaru suddenly spoke up, "Akito needs to be locked up."

Kougara frowned, "What would that do?"

"No violence would be involved. We'd just lock Akito away in the main house where only a few people would be allowed to visit and take care of Akito."

"But Akito could break out, or torture the people who come to visit." Kougara replied.

HatsuHaru shrugged, "It was the best 'no violence' solution I could come up with."

"Haru, you are on the right track. If we could just shut Akito up somewhere…" Shigure let his sentence trail.

Kyo stood up, "This conversation is getting nowhere." all eyes turned to him, "There is a simple answer. Let's just not go to Akito anymore. Do everything our way. Why should we do as Akito says? Are we still under the Zodiac curse? No. We're free. Let's be free."

"That's dishonoring though…" Shigure protested.

"SO WHAT?"

Silence.

"Whatever. I'm going on a walk." Kyo stormed out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: Yeah, this sucked. I'm not sure how I'm going to continue it...thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Those mean the world to me :-3)<strong>


	3. Empty Heart Filled with Regret

**(This Chapter is dedicated to three awesome people: for the AWESOMELY AWESOME review from Kuryou-san! And also, Firestrong! :D and krut09, :D I'm happy you guys are enjoying it…and your reviews gave me new inspirations for upcoming chapters! I was actually thinking of quitting the story, but you guys gave me the encouragement to go on!)**

"**Empty heart, filled with regret." -Carrie Underwood**

* * *

><p>Akito woke up laying on the floor.<p>

"AKITO-SAN!" one of the relatives cried, "Are you alright?"

"Where did they go…?"

"Who go, Akito-san?"

Akito pushed the woman back, "THEY'RE GONE!" Akito screamed, "I wasn't finished with them yet!"

"Akito-san, you've been unconscious! Please, calm down!" the Sohma desperately grabbed at Akito.

"All of you stupid idiots can go to hell! Just leave me alone!" Akito stormed off.

"Wha-what did I do?" the Sohma woman wondered.

"You most likely did nothing. Akito's just a crap head." Rin said from the door.

"Rin-san…"

"Yeah, but you seem to be pretty annoying yourself." Rin shrugged and walked away.

Akito sat on the porch, giving the death glare to a bird who sat in a tree.

_I was wrong. No, I wasn't. I'm never wrong. I just put them in their place. That's all._

Akito's mind was always filled with battles.

Akito hated everything. Akito even hated himself. **(A/N: Okay, so I know Akito's a female, and that's why I've been going this whole story trying not to refer to Akito as either or…but just bear with me now. I'm gonna be calling him a guy.)** He couldn't do anything right. But he was perfect.

He didn't want to loose his temper like he always seemed too, but it just blew out of control. He didn't want to hurt his family, but it was his job to keep them in line…right? Akito didn't even know anymore.

Inside, he heard Rin talking to someone.

"You…what do you think he's going to do them?"

"Nothing. Akito makes a lot of empty promises, and empty threats. He may think he is, but he's not powerful enough to control us. We're free."

Akito growled, "Empty threats? She thinks I make empty threats? I'll show her I intend to do exactly what I say I'll do. I will put them all in there place, and kill Tohru Honda to prove my point. THEY'RE MINE!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Really short, and really boring…I just felt the need to say what Akito was doing. Don't ask me who the creepy Sohma lady is. Don't ask me why Rin's there…just review :P and if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them :D on to chapter…4)**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**_a special message for my beautiful readers and reviewers ^.^_**

**_I'm having a major writers block on both "Love the Way it Hurts" and "Leiko Sohma". _**

**_I can't seem to come up with new chapters - but yet I know how I want the story to continue on, I just can't to get to that point at my current chapters._**

**_I love you all for reading and reviewing~! _**

**_I have a little treat for the Leiko Sohma readers. An EPIC fail of me trying to draw Leiko :) _**

**_.com/lh/photo/1OVIGUs7IdQb0g_3L-fo6g?feat=directlink_**

**_If any of you awesome people would like to draw something for either one of my stories, you'd make me VERY happy. _**

**_I promise I'll try to update soon...but it might take a while. :)_**

**_Thanks for all the love! :D_**

**_MAY THE EPIC TURTLES BE WITH YOU!_**

**_I luv you!_**


End file.
